


Blind Love

by Malecjournal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Blind Character, Dom Isabelle Lightwood, Dom Magnus, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magnus and Camille are one sided, Magnus doesn't like Camille romantically, Malec, Malec is endgame, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Smutt, Sub Alec, Switch Clary, Switch Simon, dom jace, sub camille
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecjournal/pseuds/Malecjournal
Summary: Alec has been blind since he was 14 due to a horrible accident. 5 years later he's learned how to handle it. Being a sub was difficult but being a blind sub was even worse. He thought he would never find his dom but when the most wanted dom buys the apartment building Alec lives in and moves in right next door, everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story hope you like it.  
> sorry for any mistakes made.  
> Also if I get anything wrong with his blindness I am so sorry. I don't mean to offend anyone and if I made a mistake please let me know so I can fix it right away. thank you (:
> 
> p.s. please read the tags

Being blind is never easy. Sure it gets better dealing with it as you learn how to but that doesn't mean it's not hard. Especially when something so awful happened to you in order to make your eyesight disappear forever. It wasn't fun. It wasn't great. But you learn to deal with it and accept that being blind is never going to change and that it's your life from now on.

Alec woke up to a loud bang. He groaned as he sat up in his bed and leaned over to grab his phone the nightstand. He clicked a button on his phone and when he pressed it there was a voice telling him that it was 8 in the morning. He ran a hand over his face and reached down to the side of his bed where he always laid his blind cane down before going to bed. 

Picking it up he stood up and headed into his bathroom with his cane in his right hand and his phone in his left. He already knew where everything was in his apartment but he still didn't feel right or safe without his cane. Alec then took a quick shower and when he stepped out and had barely put on boxers and jeans, he heard a knock at the door. Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion wondering who on earth would be knocking at his door this early. He quickly pulled on a black t-shirt and headed his way towards the door. However, before he got there he went back into his bedroom and grabbed his pocket knife that was kept under his pillow. Being blind made it hard to trust people.

When he got his pocket knife he placed it into his back left pocket and headed out of his room and to the front door. Reaching out he felt the door handle right away and slowly turned it and opened it. When he did he noticed no one was speaking so he had no idea if that person was still there or not. He then focused on his hearing and when he could hear someone breathing he knew that the person, actually make it two people were still there.

"Hello?"

"Magnus what the hell is wrong with this guys eyes?" A bitchy female voice said.

Alec flinched at the words and he so desperately wished he never opened the door and had waited for the people to leave. However it was too late.

"Camille!" A second voice hissed who was clearly a male. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with his eyes."

"His eyes are silver Magnus and those burns around his eyes! Disgusting."

Alec felt a whimper escape his mouth. He knew his eyes were not beautiful anymore but hearing those words made all his insecurities come at him hard. He was about to close the door as he felt exhaustion come over him but when he heard a strong dominating voice he froze.

"Get to my apartment room now!" The man growled out in a cold tone.

Alec could hear the girl give a shaky breath before turning around and walking next door. The door opened and then slammed shut. Alec stood there not knowing what to do. He knew that the man was still there and by the commanding voice and the pull to the man, he knew he was a dom. And a strong one too.

"I am so sorry." The man said softly, nothing like what he had just sounded like. "Camille is a bitch and I am so sorry she said those things to you. She will be dealt with I promise. Your eyes are not disgusting and I'm sorry she made you uncomfortable."

Alec gripped his cane hard. No one has ever spoken so softly to him like this before. "I...It's okay. It happens. I know my eyes aren't the best to look at. It's fine. Is there a reason you stopped by? I don't even know who you are."

"I'm Magnus Bane. I just bought this apartment building from a good friend Ragnor who i'm sure you know. Anyways I just wanted to drop by an introduce myself to everyone and also say hi to my neighbor. What is your name darling?"

"Alec." 

Magnus smiled. "Well Alec. It was lovely to meet you and i'm sorry it had to begin the way it did. I have to go introduce myself to the others but I will see you around since we live right next to each other. And I just want you to know that you are gorgeous." 

"I uh...yeah. Bye." Alec said before closing the door.

Magnus laughed at how adorable that was. For the first time in a long time a sub had captured his attention. He was different than any other sub he had met and even though they didn't talk for long, Magnus knew he wanted to get to know Alec and soon make him his.

When Alec heard Magnus leave he let out a breath and sighed. He had no idea what to think about any of this. Esspecially with what that girl Camille had said to him. Was he really disgusting? Was Magnus just trying to be nice? Alec nodded. That was probably it. He was disgusting looking. He knew he was. Even when his sister and brother tried to convince him otherwise he knew they were lying.

As he closed his eyes and leaned on the door he let out a shaky breath. He felt the urge to be dominated. He needed to drop. To drop so he can go into subspace because his body was craving it. He hadn't dropped in so long. However, he wouldn't allow himself to drop. Not by someone else anyways. He could do it himself which he had done before in order to survive but it was hard, painful, and messy. Alec felt tears rise in his eyes and as he allowed one to fall he slid his back down the door he let another one fall.

He was so tired and so alone and most of all he was afraid. No one understood him. No one tried to except his siblings which he was grateful for but he loved them so much and they had their own lives that he couldn't burden them with his problems and he swore to himself when he saw how happy they are now that he never would. Alec sighed as he wiped his face. He brought his knees up to his chest and placed his head on them.

"You don't deserve happiness. You're a bad sub and bad subs don't deserve to be happy." Alec whispered to himself.

A few minutes later Alec took out his phone and pressed the home button three times. "Messages."

The phone beeped and then it started to talk. "1 new message from Izzy."

"Read Message." Alec spoke.

"Okay." The phone said before it started to read the message. "Hey big bro. Jace wants to all of us hang out tonight. You in?"

Alec sighed. "Text Isabelle. I don't know Izzy. Send."

A few minutes later his phone dinged and Alec made his phone read the message once more.

"I know you don't like leaving your apartment. I know you're scared to go out Alec. It's okay. If you don't want to go no one will be mad. We all love you. But we really do want to see you Alec. We miss you so much."

Alec sighed. He did miss his siblings and it wasn't fair for them to always hang out at his apartment. He ran a hand through his hair and made a decision that he would haven't have thought he would make.

"Text Isabelle. Okay. I want to be with you guys, I miss you. Pick me up? Also where are we going? What should I wear? Send."

Alec laughed. It was going to be a long night and the one thing he couldn't get out of his head was that he couldn't believe he was going to step out of his comfort zone and leave his apartment, the one place he truley felt safe. It was crazy and something Alec never did but he had to do it. For his siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and his siblings along with their partners meet up. Little did Alec know that someone else would be showing up as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading and I hope you like the chapter.

This was not his type of fun. When Alec asked what to wear she told him that she would pick out his outfit when she picked him up and when he asked where she just sent him a winking emoji and told him it was a surprise. Alec huffed when he got that response. He just knew that where ever they were going wasn't going to be a calm coffee shop or a park.

When Isabelle arrived she went straight to his closet and complained about how he had no sense of fashion. Alec told her that he didn't need it because he was blind and who was there to impress anyways when no one wanted a blind sub. Isabelle could hear the self-hatred in his voice and she pulled him into a hug. He flinched at first but then relaxed and sagged into his sister.

"You will find someone who will love you heart and soul Alec. I promise you." Isabelle whispered before kissing him on the cheek and headed back to his closet.

Shirt after shirt she groaned until she made a "hmmm" sound and picked a dark blue button down shirt with short sleeves. She then picked out black skinny jeans and black boots. Handing them to Alec and pushing him into the bathroom to change, she waited until he was done to do something about his hair. Alec complained and whined when he felt Isabelle place hands in his hair but soon he gave up knowing Isabelle wouldn't and let her do whatever she wanted.

"Perfect. You look amazing big brother."

"You have to say that. You're my sister." Alec replied.

"Alec, you really do look amazing. You look good every day. It runs in the family."

Isabelle laughed and Alec gently whacked her on the back side of her head. She whacked him back causing the two to laugh out even louder. When they calmed down the headed to Isabelle's car. Once he sat down in the passenger seat he folded up his cane and buckled his seat belt. Isabelle told him that she had to pick up the others which was fine by Alec. Today would be the first day he would be meeting Clary and Simon. He just hoped that they wouldn't be disgusted or freaked out when they saw him. Speaking of which he pulled out his sunglasses and placed them over his eyes.

"So where are we going that I had to dress up?" Alec asked.

"It's a surprise Alec."

"You're only saying that because you know I'll hate it. Please just tell me."

Isabelle sighed. "We're going to Pandemonium. Before you say anything, it wasn't my idea. Clary's brother just moved back and she wanted to see him. He wanted to meet there because he's doing business there tonight."

"No. Absolutely not. Take me back home Isabelle."

Isabelle sighed. "Alec..."

"It's a club Izzy. Not only that but it's a bdsm club. I won't belong. I'm just gonna get in the way Izzy. I'm blind remember? People are going to stare."

"I know how you feel about these places and you have a good reason to Alec. But I promise we are only going for an hour and then we will go somewhere else. We're only going so Clary can catch up with her brother. I promise you everything will be okay. Me and Jace will look out for you. And who knows...you might have fun. And there is nothing wrong with you Alec. Remember that."

Alec was the one to sigh this time. He really didn't want to go. He wasn't good with that kind of stuff. Those kind of places. But he did miss his siblings and it he didn't want to make a bad impression on his brother's girlfriend. 

"Only an hour?" Alec asked.

"Only an hour. I promise. Also Jace just texted saying that he is just gonna meet us there along with Clary and Simon so I guess I have to turn around."

Fifteen minutes later and they were there. The others had arrived five minutes ago and were already inside finding a table. When Isabelle parked the car, Alec winced as he could already hear the blaring music coming from the club. He felt anxiety kick in. He was nervous and a little scared. That was a lie. He was very scared.

"Alec, if you really want to go I'll take you home." Isabelle said softly.

Alec shook his head. "No. I...I want to do this. I need to do this. I need to stop hiding."

"I'm proud of you and no one blames you for staying away from these things Alec."

"Can you hold my arm when we go in. I don't want to use my cane."

"Of course." Isabelle responded.

Alec slowly got out of the car with his cane in one hand and waited for his sister. When he felt Isabelle loop her arm through his he sighed with relief and they started to head inside. Isabelle then looked for Jace and the others and when she found them she led Alec over to the table, casually moving him if we was about to bump into someone.

Once they got to the table, Isabelle placed his hand on an empty chair. Once she knew he was okay she walked over to Simon and kissed his cheek and sat next to him and Alec. Jace was sitting next to Simon with Clary on his lap.

"Hey guys!" Jace said shouting over the music. "Alec why are you still wearing your sunglasses?"

Alec froze. He wore them so people wouldn't judge his eyes. But he told himself to stop hiding. He slowly took a hold of them and slid them off his face. He heard a small gasp causing him to flinch. 

"Your eyes..." An unfamiliar male voice said.

"Simon!" Isabelle hissed in her dom tone.

Simon ducked his head. He was a switch but at the moment he was more of a sub. He had a collar around his neck letting people know he was taken.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I don't have a filter sometimes. There's nothing wrong with your eyes. They're just different."

Alec could feel his self-hatred rise. He felt so self-conscious especially after hearing what Simon said. He knew he didn't mean to be harmful or rude but he couldn't help but to feel ashamed of himself.

"It's...it's okay." Alec replied

"Why don't we start over. I'm Simon. Isabelle talks highly of you and I'm so glad we finally get to meet."

Before he could reply another voice chimed in. "I'm Clary and Jace talks about you all the time too. I'm so glad to meet my boyfriend's brother and best friend."

Alec smiled softly. Jace considered him his best friend? He had no idea. "Nice to meet you guys as well."

As they broke out into a conversation, Alec felt himself become uneasy. He could sense the presence of doms all around him, he wanted to crawl out of his skin. It's been so long since he's dropped. So long. And with all these doms around, it was making him want to drop even more. He felt as if his skin was tightening. His stomach was starting to cramp and he was starting to get a headache from not dropping.

"Alec?" Isabelle asked softly as she placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry." Alec choked out.

"Hey, shh. Simon went to get us drinks and Jace and Clary went to go find her brother. It's just me and you. Tell me whats wrong."

"There's so many doms here. I....It's making me want to drop Izzy and I can't. It hurts so bad. I'm so cold. I thought I could do this but I can't." Alec replied as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Isabelle quickly pulled him into a hug. Even though she was his sister, she was also a dom which helped.

"Okay Alec. It's going to be okay. I promise you once Clary is done catching up with her brother and we meet him we will go. I'll make sure of it."

"I'm sorry for ruining everything all the time. I'm such a bad sub. So bad. No wonder why no one ever wants me."

Isabelle felt her heartbreak and she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She had to be strong. "No Alec. You've ruined nothing. You're not a bad sub. You're so good. Such a good boy Alec. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Alec scoffed. He didn't believe her one bit. Isabelle knew that too. She was about to say something when she saw Simon come back with drinks and right behind them was Cary, Jace, and two people who Isabelle had no idea who they were.

"Hey guys, I want you all to meet my brother Magnus and his sub Camille." Clary said as she sat down and so did the rest.

"Sub in training. Not my sub." Magnus corrected.

Alec knew that voice. This was the same man who was now the owner of the apartments he was living in. He turned his head over in the direction he heard the voice and when he did he heard a gasp.

"Alec! It's lovely to see you again darling." Magnus said with a grin.

"You let freaks in your club now Magnus?" 

Alec flinched. He hated being called a freak. Not only that but he noticed it was the same girl from last night who made rude comments about him. Alec ducked his head in shame and started to squeeze his palm with his other hand to help ground him.

"Camille!" Magnus said sternly in his dom voice. "Get up and kneel on the ground next to me now!"

"I would love to kneel for you." Camille said with a purr as she got up and then kneeled next to Magnus.

Magnus then grabbed her hair and yanked her head back hard. She whimpered in pain but then smiled up at Magnus. 

"You will apologize to Alec right this instant." Magnus demanded in his dom tone.

Camille whimpered as the sub in her made her obey. She looked over at Alec and mumbled a sorry. 

"Good. Now you will not speak, you will not get up, you will just kneel there with your head bowed. If you don't do as I say I will punish you and you will not like it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Camille choked out before she shut her mouth and bowed her head.

Magnus sighed and looked over at the others. "I'm so sorry. None of you should have witnessed that. Camille's parents were friends with mine and they needed a dom to contain her until they found the right one for her. They were there for me when my parents died so of course, I helped."

"I thought you were Clary's brother?" Jace asked.

"Adopted. They adopted me when I was 15."

"Oh I see. I'm adopted too so I understand." Jace replied.

Clary smiled. "I think I should introduce you to my friends Magnus. This is Jace, my dom and boyfriend. this is Simon but you already knew that, and these are Jace's siblings Isabelle and Alec. But I guess you already knew Alec. How did you guys meet?"

Alec lifted his head hearing his name.

"I'm the new owner of his apartment building and I introduced myself to everyone last night including the lovely Alec." Magnus replied looking at Alec.

Alec blushed hearing Magnus call him lovely.

"So you own his apartment and this club?" Isabelle asked.

Magnus nodded. "Indeed."

Suddenly Alec whined and held his stomach tight. A bad cramp went through him and he was feeling the need to drop even more now that a new dom was sitting as close as he was to Alec.

"Alec buddy? Are you okay?" Jace asked noticing his brother in pain.

"I....I need to go home." Alec whispered.

"Okay Alec. I'll take you home big brother."

"Let me take him. I forgot something at my apartment anyways. I promise you can trust me." Magnus said speaking up.

"I don't know..." Isabelle said. She didn't know Magnus and she didn't want a random dom taking her brother home.

"You can trust Magnus Isabelle. I promise. He's a good guy."

Isabelle sighed and looked at Alec. "What do you think Alec?"

Alec knew his sister was having a good time and he didn't want to ruin that by having her leave. He was nervous about Magnus taking him home but at the same time something about him made him feel safe and calm. He was still scared though and he knew he shouldn't let his gaurd down but he had to do this for Izzy because he wanted her to have a good night and not worry about him.

"Okay. That's fine."

"Great! I'll have Raphael come and get Camille so he can handle her while i'm gone."

"Don't hurt my brother Magnus. You might be Clary's brother but Alec is mine." Jace growled out.

"I won't hurt him. I could never hurt him. You have my word."

And that word was going to go a long way that neither Magnus nor Alec knew about.


End file.
